Yeongwonhi Sarang
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: "Aku selalu mencintaimu Yun, walaupun kau selalu mengkhianatiku. Aku selalu menunggumu dirumah ini, hingga mungkin ketika aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirkupun kau tak peduli" ...YunJae


**Title : Yeongwonhi Sarang**

**Author : Metha Sari**

**Dedicated : Fatimah Zura Azzura**

**Cast : DBSK**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : Yaoi, No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Dua orang namja sedang duduk diruang keluarga, salah satu namja berumur 13 tahun memegang album foto sementara namja dewasa lainnya hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mereka dalah Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin, ayah dan anak ini sedang melihat album foto dan didalamnya terdapat foto seorang namja cantik. Dia adalah Jung Jaejoong istri sekaligus umma dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin.

"Appa, ceritakan padaku bagaimana umma ketika masih hidup" tanya Changmin kepada sang appa.

"Umma mu sangat cantik dan kau tahu itu, dia juga sangat baik juga penyayang. Dia adalah sosok istri yang sempurna" jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Wah umma daebbak, umma pasti sangat mencintai appa, iyakan? Pasti appa juga sangat mencintai umma" girang Changmin

"Ne, dia sangat mencintai appa lebih dari apapun. Dan appa juga mencintainya"

"Minnie bahagia karena sudah dilahirkan dari pasangan yang saling mencintai, appa yang tampan dan juga umma yang cantik" Changmin tersenyum dengan sangat riang.

Mendengar ucapan Chagmin membuat Yunho teringat akan sikapnya dimasa lalu kepada umma Changmin, masa dimana semuanya hanya mampu untuk disesalinya dan membuatnya hidupnya kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

**Flashback**

Klekk

Suara pintu terbuka mengusik istirahat Yunho dan ketika dia menoleh, ia menemukan istrinya Jaejoong. Istri yang selama ini haya dianggapnya sebagai orang asing karena pernikahan mereka yang terjadi karena kecelakaan.

Yah kecelakaan karena saat itu Yunho sedang mabuk didalam sebuah bar, Jaejoong yang saat itu menjadi seorang pelayan bar diperintahkan atasannya untuk membawa Yunho kehotel dan dari sana lah semuaya berawal. Malam yang menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Jaejoong, di tiduri namja yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya.

"Dari mana saja kau hah" tanya Yunho dengan dingin.

"Mian Yun, aku baru saja berkunjung dari rumah Suie" jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih terserah kau, aku jadi curiga jika anak yang kau kandung itu bukan anakku". Ucap Yunho

"Apa maksudmu Yun"

"Bisa saja kan anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anak dari namja yang kau panggil Suie itu, iya kan?

"Ani Yun, Suie itu sahabatku sama seperti kau dan teman-temanmu"

" Jangan sama kan aku denganmu, kau itu hanya pelaya bar rendahan yang beruntung bisa menikah denganku. Kau tahu, sekali rendahan tetaplah rendahan walaupun kau menikah dengan orang kaya sekalipun itu tidak akan merubah apapun Jalang" sinis Yunho berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Begitulah kehidupan Jaejoong selalu seperti itu, mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari suaminya sendiri. Bahkan Yunho pun tidak pernah mengakui anak yang dikandungnya, Jaejoong selalu diabaikan dan dipandang rendah oleh Yunho tapi dia aka tetap bertahan demi anaknya.

Biarlah dia dihina dan di anggap menjijikan, asal anaknya bisa mendapat pengakuan dan bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang appa. Jaejoong selalu melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik, melayani suaminya, menyiapkan segala keperluan suaminya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya walaupun makanan itu tidak pernah tersentuh sedikitpun oleh yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan terdengar dari dalam ruang kerja Yunho di rumahnya, sebagai pemimpin perusahaan keluarga Jung. Maka dia harus selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik tapi suara pintu mengganggunya.

Krieeet

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong, orang yag mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Yun bisakah aku meminta ijin" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Kau mau kemana" .

"Kerumah Suie"

"Cih dasar pelacur, bisa-bisanya kau meminta ijin pergi kerumah selingkuhanu dengan suamimu sendiri. Kha pergilah, jika perlu tinggal saja bersama selingkuhanmu itu" marah Yunho, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Kau mau kemana Yun?" tanya Jaejoong

"Bukan urusanmu, urusi saja selingkuhanmu itu"

Dan disinilah Jaejoong sekarang, berada dirumah Junsu yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus tempatnya mencurahkan semua bebannya.

"Gwaenchana Hyung?" tanya Junsu

"Ne gwaenchana"

"Wajahmu pucat, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah sakit sekarang?" nada khawatir terdengar dari ucapan Junsu/

"Tidak usah Suie, aku haya sedang banyak maslah dengan Yunho"

"Apa Yunho hyung belum bisa menerimamu dan anak yang di rahimmu?"

Jajeoong hanya terdiam, dia hendak berdiri tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah suara Junsu yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Junsu pun segera membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit karena khawatir akan keadaan jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan hyungku dokter Park?" tanya Junsu

"Hah" dokter yang bernama Park Yoochun itu menghela nafasnya." Junsu shi sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang sulit tapi..." dokter park menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa dokter?" tanya Junsu tidak sabar

"Jaejoong shi mengidap kanker rahim setadium akhir dan kita hanya dua pilihan " ucapnya

"Jinjja? Apa itu?"

"Pertama membuang rahimnya yang sekaligus mengeluarkan anaknya yang sudah berumur 4 bulan, dan yang kedua jika Jaejoong shi ingi mempertahankan anaknya maka dia yang aka meninggal"

Jawaban Yoochun membuat Junsu merasa seakan dihadapi dengan buah simalakama, Jika dia memakannya dia akan kehilangan calon keponakannya. Tapi jika dia tidak memakannya, dia juga akan kehilangan Hyung dan Sahabatnya.

"Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan" batinnya lirih.

"Eungh" lirihan terdengar dari bibir jaejoong, saat membuka matanya yang pertama dilihatnya adalah ruangan yang serba putih dan bau obat- obatan. Hal yang dapat disimpulkannya adalah dia berada di salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau bangun"

Suara seseorang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan dia melihat Junsu sedang berdiri disampig kirinya.

"Suie, kau membuatku kaget" ujar Jaejoong

"Mian hyung"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat mata Junsu yang bengkak seperti habis menangis. "Ada apa dengan Junsu" pikirnya, karena tidak ingin semakin penasaran jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Suie gwaencha, apa kau habis menangis" tanya jaejoong penasaran

"Hyung bacalah ini" Junsu menyerahkan surat keterangan kesehatan jaejoong.

Jaejoong membacanya dengan saksama dan matanya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, air matanya mengalir dan dadanya terasa sesak. Dia menyentuh perutnya yang mulai membesar itu.

"Suie apa ini benar" tanya nya masih tak percaya.

"Ne hyung, kata dokter hanya ada 2 pilihan yaitu mengangkat rahim hyung tapi Hyung akan kehilangan aegya atau mempertahankan aegya tapi nyawa hyung menjadi taruhannya" jawab Junsu.

Suasana didalam ruangan itu mendadak hening, baik jaejoong dan Junsu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Samapi Jaejoong membuka suaranya.

"Suie" panggilnya.

"Ne hyung. Wae?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan mempertahankan uri aegya apapun yang terjadi, bahkan nyawaku pun akan aku pertaruhkan.

"Hyung kau yakin dengan keputusanmu"

"Ne"

Junsu hanya dapat memeluk Jaejoong dan merekapun menangis menerima takdir yang mereka hadapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu setelah kenyataan yang diterimanya saat berada di rumah sakit, jaejoong melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Malam ini Jaejoong menungu Yunho pulang agar mereka dapat makan malam bersama.

Tingtong

Tingtong

Suara bel membuat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu dan dia menemukan sebuah kotak tanpa nama. Diapun masuk kedalam dan membuka kotak tersebut, betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong dan dunianya seakan runtuh ketika melihat isi kotak itu adalah foto suaminya bersama wanita lain.

Mereka bepelukan berciuma dan saling cumbu disebuah kamar hotel, Jaejoon hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya, suami yang membencinya, penyakitnya dan sekarang pengkhianatan suaminya. Lalu setelah itu apalagi yang harus dihadapinya setelah ini.

Usia kandungan jaejoong sudah memasuki usia 9 ulan dan hubungannya dengan Yunhopun semakin kaku, Yunho juga sering pulang malam dan tercium wangi parfum perempuan dari bajunyabahkan kadang tidak pulang kerumah sampai berhari-hari. Jaejoong tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena Yunho sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaannya.

Seperti saat ini, jaejoong sendirian dirumahnya yang besar, dia memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Dia menangis sembari menatap foto itu dan mengelus perut besarnya.

"Aegya, umma sangat sayang sama aegya. Nanti jika aegya lahir, umma akan memberimu nama Jung Chagmin" monolognya kepada aegya yang dirahimnya,"Hanya aegya teman umma sekarang, aegya adalah kekuatan umma untuk selalu bertahan. Aegya janji ne jika nanti umma tidak ada maka aegya harus jadi anak yang baik dan selalu menyayangi appa, walaupun appa belum dapat menerima aegya tapi aegya harus tetap percaya kalau appa sebenarnya menyayangi aegya" Jaejoong semakin terisak ketika mengatakan itu kepada anaknya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Yun, walaupun kau selalu mengkhianatiku. Aku selalu menunggumu dirumah ini, hingga mungkin ketika aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirkupun kau tak peduli" lirihnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Ditempat lain, Yunho sekarang sedang berada di bar dengan seorang wanita disampingnya.

"Oppa, kapan kau akan menikahiku" tanya wanita itu.

"Sabar sica, setelah aku dan namja jalang itu bercerai maka aku akan menikahimu" ucap Yunho dan setelah itu jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panas mereka.

Hari yang ditunggu jaejoong pun datang, Junsu menemani jaejoong dirumah sakit dan sudah berkali-kali Junsu menghubungi Yunho memberitahu jika Jaejoong akan melahirkan. Akan tetapi, tidak ada respon dari Yunho.

Junsu menunggu dengan gelisah diluar ruang operasi dan diapun memutuskan untuk mengirimi Yunho pesan.

**To : Yunho hyung**

**Hyung kau dimana, ini aku Kim Junsu sahabat Jae hyung. Sakarang kami berada dirumah sakit xxx dan Jejoong hyung sedang dalam proses melahirkan. Aku mohon hyung datanglah, sebelum semuanya terlambat dn aku tahu kau pasti membaca pesan dariku. Setidaknya temanilah dia sebelum kau kehilangannya.**

Setelah mengirim pesan, ruang operasi terbuka dan menampakkan dokter Park. Junsu segera menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Jaejoong shi melahirkan anak yang tampan dan berdoa saja semoga akan ada keajaiba untuknya" setelah berkata seperti itu dia pun berlalu dari hadapan junsu.

Sementara itu Yunho yang membaca pesan dari Junsu merasa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya. Kenapa pesan dari Junsu mengisyaratkan seolah-olah dia akan kehilagan Jaejoong untuk selamnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya, hanya ada Jaejoong dalam benaknya sekarang ini. Dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit dia melihat Junsu, dan segera menghampirinya untuk menyanyaka keadaan Jaejoong.

"Junsu shi" panggilnya

"Oh Yunho hyung, akhirnya kau datang. Ayo ikut aku, Jae hyung ingin bertemu denganmu

Merekapun masuk kedalam ruangan yang Yunho yakin jika itu adalah tempat Jaejoong, matanya memanas dan entahlah perasaannya seakan membuncah ketika melihat jaejoong yang sedang terbaring diranjang dengan seorang bayi dipelukannya.

"Yunho" panggil Jaejoong sembari tersenyum

"Bagaimana keadaanmu" tanyanya pada Jaejoong

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu"? jaehjoong balik bertanya.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja" jawabnya. "dia itu..."

"Ne, ini adalah uri aegya. Lihatlah dia tampan sepertimu" senyum jaejoong dengan wajah pucatnya. "Gendonglah dia"

Yunhopun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara takut dan senang segera mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya. Diperhatikannya wajah yang sedang terlelap itu, bentuk mata dan bibir itu sangat mirip dengannya hanya saja wajah dan hidugnya lebih mirip Jaejoong.

"Uri aegya" entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu, anak yang dulu tidak diakuinya itu angat mirip dengannya dan seolah ada rasa ingin melindunginya.

"Yunho ah, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ne katakanlah Jae" jawab Yunho

"Jika nanti aku sudah tidak ada, berjanjilah untu selalu menjaganya Yun. Biarlah aku tetap menjijikan dan hina dimatamu, asal kau mengakui dia sebagai anakmu. Aku mohon Yun" air mata Jaejoong mulai mengalir

"Apa maksudmu Jae, kenapa kau berkata seolah seakan-akan kau akan pergi" jawab Yunho heran

"Kemarilah Yun" pinta Jaejoong dan Yunho pun segera mendekati jaejoong dan duduk dikursi yang ada disamping ranjang. "Yun, aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, aku juga tahu kau juga memiliki kekasih lain" ucap Jaejoong.

Tubuh Yunho menegang ketika Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, kenapa istrinya bisa tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jessica.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya

"Seseorang mengirimkan foto kau yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihmu padaku"jaejoong berusaha tersenyum

"Jae aku..."

"Tak apa Yun, bukankah kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu dan setelah ini aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu tapi aku mohon Yun jagalah aegya dengan baik. Tak apa jika kau ingin menikahi kekasihmu asal perlakukanlah aegya dengan selayaknya, karena dia juga anakmu Yun"

"Kau tahu Jae, entah kenapa ucapamu itu membuatku merasa bersalah karena tidak mencintaimu, uapanmu juga entah kenapa membuat aku seolah-olah akan kehilanganmu" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sembari menangis mendengar perkataan Yunho, baru kali ini Yunho berkata lembut padanya. Bolehkan dia berharap Yunho akan menerima anak mereka sekalipun jika Yunho menikahi kekasihnya.

"Bolehkan aku memintamu untuk menciumku Yun"? tanya Jaejoong "Untuk kali ini saja" ucapnya saat melihat Yunho memandag heran kearahnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Yunho

Yunho mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, dia mencium jaejoong dengan anak mereka yang berada diantara mereka. Jaejoongpun membalas ciuman Yunho tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Junsu.

Mereka berciuman sampai Yunho merasa jaejoong tidak lagi membalas ciumannya, dia melihat kearah Jaejoong dan memanggil namanya tapi tidak ada sahutan dari jaejoong.

Tiiiiiiiiiiit

Suara dari diagram itu membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya, dia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Bangunlah da jangan bermain-main denganku" ujarnya sembari mengguncang bahu jaejoong dengan Changmin tetap berada digendongannya.

Tapi percuma Jaejoong tetap tidak membuka matanya, Junsu mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho.

"Jae, aku mohon bangunlah. Mian jika selama ini aku menyakitimu, mian jika aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku berjanji Jae jika kau mau membuka matamu, aku akan belajar mencintaimu...hiks hiks" isak Yunho.

"Percuma kau mengatakn itu Yunho hyung, karena Jae hyung tidak akan pernah mendengarnya...hiks hiks, sudah terlambat kau mengatakan itu padanya...hiks hiks"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Bukankah kau tau, Jae hyung sudah pergi meninggalkan kita. Jae hyung mengidap kanker rahim tapi dia tetap memilih mempertahankan anak kalian dengan taruhanya nyawanya sendiri, kau adalah namja brengsek yang pernah ku temui. Kau memperkosa Jae hyung dan kau selalu menghinanya ketika kalian menikah, jae hyung sangat mencintaimu. Dan sebelum jae hyung dioperasi, dia mengatakan padaku jika dia ingin memberi anak kalian nama Jung Changmin"

Yunho terisak disamping jaejoong, diambilnya Changmin digendongan Junsu dan didekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan lembut, diusapnya perlahan rambut halus Jaejoong dan kemudian memeluknya.

**Flashback end**

" Appa gwaenchana"

Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar Changmin memanggilnya, diapun tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"Nan gwaenchana Minnie ah" ucapnya

"Tapi kenapa appa menangis?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang menagis ketika sedang melamun.

"Appa hanya teringat dengan ummamu" jawabnya,"Kemarilah Minnie appa ingin memelukmu"

Changminpun mendekat pada Yunho dan membalas pelukan dari Yunho, pelukan hangat yang selalu diberikan Yunho padanya, dan pelukan yang selalu memberikan rasa aman untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mianhae Jae, selama ini aku selalu terlalu bodoh menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan istri sepertimu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga peninggalanmu yang berharga ini, tak akan ku sia-siakan dia seperti aku menyia-nyiakan dirimu dahulu. Akan ku jaga dia dengan nyawaku, gomawo Nae sarang

**-Jung Yunho-**

Gomawo umma telah melahirkan kedunia ini, gomawo appa telah merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun umma secara nyata tak disamping kita, tapi aku percaya bahwa umma selalu ada dimanapun kita berada.

**-Jung Changmin-**

**END**

Maaf jika kurang bagus dan ini ff au bikinnya sambil dengar lagu JYJ "In Heaven",

Sumpah aku mewek sendiri bikinnya.

Gomawo ne udah nyempatin baca ff ini


End file.
